


Люди, которые любят

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Tykki



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [44]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, все уползли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: И всё-таки что-то перешло в настоящее и будущее: когда Джон возникает в гостиной и хмыкает, глядя на результаты работы Николы, Магнус снова ловит отголоски того уютного ощущения, которым так когда-то дорожила.
Relationships: Montague John Druitt/Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Люди, которые любят

**Author's Note:**

> По ключу KisVani: "Расчесывать волосы"

Магнус помнит, как много, много лет назад, ещё в Оксфорде, Джон любил играть с её волосами, вынимая все бесчисленные шпильки и наматывая локоны на палец. Она всё жаловалась, что без помощи горничной никогда не восстановит причёску, а они ведь, кажется, пытаются держать отношения в секрете… пока однажды не начала возвращать любезность, развязывая ленту на волосах Джона, которые он носил длинными в соответствии с тогдашней модой, и ероша и путая их, пока от его образа идеально английского джентльмена не оставалось и следа. После помолвки они иногда проводили упоительно долгие вечера на софе перед камином, играя с волосами друг друга и не делая ничего больше, даже почти друг друга не раздевая. Так уютно Магнус не чувствовала себя никогда и ни с кем, и воспоминание об этих вечерах всегда приносило с собой потом пронзительное чувство потери и уверенность, что такого никогда не повторится, сколько бы она ни прожила.  
Не совсем.  
Теперь, больше века спустя, любовь к игре с волосами перешла к Николе. Ну то есть, если это можно назвать игрой: Магнус иногда шутит, что он так просто занимает руки, когда придумывает очередные планы во возрождению расы вампиров, и, судя по сосредоточенному взгляду, которым он смотрит на заплетённую им же косу, в каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Волосы Магнус теперь тёмные и прямые, а Никола всегда предпочитал стричься довольно коротко, и она никогда не пыталась предложить ему сменить имидж. Прошлому стоит оставаться в прошлом, даже теперь, когда в новом Убежище в гостиной есть электрический камин неподалёку от дивана.  
И всё-таки что-то перешло в настоящее и будущее: когда Джон возникает в гостиной и хмыкает, глядя на результаты работы Николы, Магнус снова ловит отголоски того уютного ощущения, которым так когда-то дорожила.  
Никола моргает и, теряя сосредоточенный вид, спрашивает:  
– Кого успел убить, пока за вином ходил, Джонни?  
– Пока никого, но я бы на твоём месте не расслаблялся, – легко отвечает Джон, и Магнус приятно, что они могут так шутить друг с другом, даже если сама она никогда не присоединяется к этой пикировке.  
Джон ставит поднос с бутылкой и бокалами на столик и садится на пол у дивана, заявляя:  
– Я своё дело сделал, дальше – сами.  
– Никола? – предлагает Магнус, и тот ворчит что-то об беспощадной и бессмысленной эксплуатации его гения, но встаёт и, открыв бутылку, разливает вино по бокалам. Магнус опускает руку и ерошит короткий ёжик, который теперь украшает голову Джона. Он льнёт к её руке и как бы между прочим замечает:  
– Эшли успешно вернулась с миссии. Отчитывается твоему Циммерману.  
– Хорошо, – улыбается Магнус. Это то, чего ей не хватало для спокойствия: она никогда не перестанет волноваться за дочь, не тогда, когда ей пришлось второй раз прожить двадцатый век и нарушить законы мироздания, чтобы всё-таки спасти её и ничего этим не уничтожить.  
Но Никола снова подходит к дивану, протягивает ей бокал, глядя в глаза, и заботы тают до следующего дня, даже если завтра всё-таки придётся выяснить, что он там насочинял, пока он не воплотил это в жизнь.  
– Джон, ты так и собираешься сидеть на полу? – скептически интересуется Никола, вручая ему бокал и возвращаясь на своё место.  
– Меня всё устраивает, – Джон закидывает руку ему на колено, и это проявление приязни говорит куда больше, чем их недавняя пикировка. Особенно для них троих, воспитанных в традициях девятнадцатого века. – А что, кого-то нет?  
– Нет, всё хорошо, – отвечает Магнус за себя и за Николу, хотя он снова что-то там ворчит себе под нос; но руку Джона даже не пытается скидывать. И она с улыбкой повторяет: – Всё хорошо.


End file.
